Back To Home (Anna x Male Reader)
by Mvniain
Summary: You have returned to Arendelle under a new identity, you long to meet again with the love of your life, but it will not be so easy.
1. Intro

Hello, welcome to my new fanfiction of Frozen. This time I will present a story by Anna x Male Reader.

I apologize in advance if some chapters are short, but I wanted to do it this way.

The atmosphere of Frozen is set approximately in the 1800's, I decided to use some localities and historical characters of the time to deliver a more "realistic" atmosphere, of course the characters that appear are not represented in full.

Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Mvniain


	2. Chapter 1

\- We're coming! - exclaims the captain of the ship.

My eyes open slowly when I hear his voice, I don't want to wake up even though we're about to arrive.

\- Come on Zafer, wake up - says my travelling companion.

It's incredible that I've been using this false name for years, years of lying to myself with this identity, and I'm still unable to recognize myself as such.

\- I'm waking up, Magner - I say to my companion with black hair and a prominent beard.

Magner has been my companion since we left Constantinople a few weeks ago, thanks to the revolution I decided to return to Arendelle, my home.

I am looking forward to returning to my homeland, it has been years since I left with my father for the Ottoman lands. I left Arendelle abruptly, I couldn't say goodbye to the woman I love most in this world: a girl with an angelic smile and reddish hair as beautiful as the sunset, not a day has passed that I haven't thought about her.

\- Zafer, come on, open your eyes, we're coming.

\- I know you're excited to get ashore Magner, I understand that you want to return to Agder, your homeland, but opening my eyes will not make us arrive faster, also, I am in the process of meditation.

\- Whatever you say, I will warn you again when the boat has arrived.

Minutes passed and finally Magner warned me that the ship had docked at the port of Arendelle.

All the people present were happy to arrive at Arendelle, for many this meant a new life, many lost their families, their jobs, their friends as a result of the revolution.

Unexpectedly soldiers of the royal guard enter the ship where we are, I can recognize those green uniforms, the same that my father used.

\- Reason for arriving at Arendelle? - one of the soldiers asks me.

\- Trade - I say without hesitation.

\- Do you have any products with you?

\- That's right - I take out of my luggage next to me, a small bag, I open it so that I can see the contents of these. I can see the soldier's face when I see all these jewels: diamonds, rings, sapphires and rubies.

\- Everything is in order - the soldier tells me - welcome to Arendelle.

After the inspection of each one of us, it's time to say goodbye to Magner, many don't intend to settle in Arendelle, many want to go further north.

\- I will miss you Zafer.

\- Me too Magner.

After a big hug, he went on his way; while I intend to look for a place to live, money is not a problem, I bring a lot of gold with me, all thanks to trade.

This place has changed a lot, I can see the development of the town, the streets, the houses and the clothes of its people make me notice that I arrived at a good time to do business.

I walk around the port, but something stops me: The castle, my heart doesn't stop beating, the beautiful woman with reddish hair must be there, I know she is alive, the stories of how Elsa brought the eternal winter to Arendelle quickly reached Turkish lands.

Many people look at my attire as I walk, it is understandable, the black fabrics and the golden buttons that make up my suit attract a lot of attention, being easily confused with a Sultan.

* * *

\- Congratulations, Mr. Zafer, I know you will like this small house - says Mrs. Olsen, a small old woman who lives with her husband.

\- I hope you will be very comfortable here - adds Mr Olsen.

\- I am grateful to you for receiving me, I promise that I will pay my rent on time.

\- You must be very tired, come, eat with us, it is getting dark and you need to rest - says Mrs. Olsen.

\- It would be a pleasure to share with you in your beautiful home, thank you very much.

The food was excellent, it was a delicious Smalahove, I couldn't eat another bite.

\- Tell me Zafer - Mr. Olsen tries to initiate a topic of conversation - What motives brought you to Arendelle?

\- I came here because my homeland is undergoing a period of revolution, Sultan Selim III has been overthrown and I preferred to escape, it was not a good idea for my business to be there.

\- What were you working on? - asks Mrs Olsen.

This has always been a difficult question to answer, formally I was a merchant, but in my "free" time, thanks to the training of my father I dedicated myself to the business of hunter-recompensation, my main victims were the jenízaros guards of the Sultan.

\- Jewellery salesman - I answer in a serious way.

There is a little silence between us. Mrs. Olsen takes the floor:

\- Well, it's too late, it'll be good for you to rest, Zafer, come, I'll take you to your room.

I wake up after thanking for the exquisite food prepared by the owner of the house, Mrs. Olsen kindly guides me to my new room.

This day began in a good way, there is less left to meet again my old love.


	3. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I am, before returning to my lucidity.

I look around me. The house is made entirely of wood, it is a rather humble house, in my room there is only: a bed, a piece of furniture and a wardrobe.

I look through the window through my bed, being able to see the first rays of the sun appearing on the horizon, it's an incredible spectacle, it's been a long time since I contemplated this, the last time I did it was with... Anna.

A strong pain in my chest appears when I remember her. Guilt invades me completely, it is a wound that has not healed with time.

My father was a high-ranking soldier of Arendelle's militias, he always gave me love, he was always there for me after my mother died. I never met her, she died after giving birth to me.

I arrived at the castle when I was only a child, at the exclusive request of the king and queen, they asked for my presence to accompany their youngest daughter: The Princess Anna.

The kings asked me to play with Anna, since her older sister, Elsa, had the ability to control the powers of the ice and that caused a serious accident to Anna, as a consequence she does not remember anything about that day and Elsa was locked in her room without any contact with the outside world.

We became good friends, I was her only friend, I was always there for her in the happy moments and especially when her parents died, my mind will always be marked when I saw Anna cryed like this, years go by and this fact still moves me.

Seeing through the window and admiring the sun appearing, I decided to get up to settle in the market of Arendelle.

I dressed in one of my best silk suits, the suit is brown with small drawings made by hand by one of the best tailors of Constantinople.

\- Good morning Zafer, did you sleep well? - asks Mr. Olsen sitting on the sofa.

\- I slept very well, thank you for asking.

I walk towards the door with my things, but Mrs. Olsen interrupts me from the back of the room.

\- Won't you have breakfast with us?

\- Thank you for your invitation, but I prefer to eat at the market, there's no time to waste - I close the door.

There are many people in the streets of Arendelle: children, the elderly, women and shopkeepers. It is a very beautiful day.

After walking through the port, I chose a good place to settle, I can see the sea and feel the sea breeze, I took out my blanket and placed it on the stone floor to offer all my jewelry.

Just like yesterday, people are attracted by my clothes and the blanket, here it is not common to see people selling their products on the floor.

* * *

I've had a good morning with my sales, I never thought Arendelle's purchasing power was so high, I'll have to import new jewelry.

I take a short break from my sales, I thought it would be a good way to take a break from business by reading some poetry, that does the soul good.

Unexpectedly I am interrupted by a man with blonde hair accompanied by a reindeer, by his clothing I deduce he is an Ice Harvester or something.

\- Hello... sorry to interrupt your reading - it says something nervous - I need to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend before leaving for my work outside the city, will you have some that you could offer me?

\- Of course my friend - I say nicely, while I take out of my pocket small bags with rings inside - I think you might like these.

The guy checks every bag i gave his searching for the perfect ring.

Before I could immerse myself in my reading again, he start a topic of conversation:

\- I've never seen you here before.

\- I arrived yesterday from Constantinople, it was a very long trip, but it was worth it.

\- What brought you to Arendelle? - he asks curiously.

\- I came because I want to recover the love of the woman of my dreams - I say this with hope.

\- I would love to chat with you a lot more, but I will have to leave and I have already decided, I will wear this ring - points out the ruby-colored ring.

After paying me, he bids me a gentle farewell:

\- I hope you can get that girl back, I wish you all the best.

\- You too, I'm sure your girlfriend will love that ring.

\- Thank you - he say goodbye nicely - I'll see you when I get back, I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about.

The blond hair collector climbs his reindeer, galloping at high speed towards the north.

The day went without a hitch. Today was a great day for my sales.

After fixing my things, I get ready to go back to Mrs. Olsen's house. With the money I earned, I will pay you in advance this month's rent, are good and hospitable people. That's the least I can do.

A small blizzard hits my face, the sunset illuminates every corner of Arendelle, the clouds adopt the beautiful orange dye of the rays, the strong waves hitting the rock of the pier accompany this spectacle of nature.

I take a deep breath, I want to enjoy this moment of peace and tranquility, very different from what I experienced in Constantinople.

The men walk through the streets with the intention of returning to their homes, the day is ending. I accelerate my step so as not to reach my new home in the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

\- Another day has begun - I tell myself when I wake up in my comfortable bed.

Like yesterday, the first rays of sunshine appear on the horizon.

Thanks to the restful sleep I had, I wake up with a lot of energy to face this new day.

After getting dressed and tidying up the room, I wanted to view my luggage that I brought with me to this kingdom.

Because of the outbreak of the revolution, I could only take a few things like: clothes, some books and a small dagger. I had completely forgotten about it, the gun has been with me since my father gave it to me in Constantinople when he decided to teach me how to be a bounty hunter. I'll hide it under my attire could be useful.

I leave the room with some time.

So as not to be rude this time, I accepted the breakfast that the lady and Mr. Olsen offered me.

\- Zafer - Mr. Olsen initiates the conversation - it was not necessary that you pay us the rent in advance, we thank you but we want to respect the established deadlines(...)

\- I only do the right thing, they don't know how much I appreciate their hospitality, it's been a long time since I felt people's affection for me and I thought it was a good way to repay them the favor to pay them in advance.

The couple's expression is one of notorious discomfort, they yearn to ask something, I can see it, but they are afraid that the question will bother me.

\- I lost my father years ago - I speak to break the ice - he died of cholera in a trip he made to the outskirts of Constantinople, that's what they told me, from that day on I had to fend for myself, I had no one to turn to, I continued in the business of selling jewelry in order to survive.

\- I'm very sorry — says Mrs. Olsen in a sad way.

\- You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault, I came here to start a new life, I have every faith that I will be successful at Arendelle - I show a genuine smile.

The face of the homeowner changes drastically as she perceives my joy.

\- I would love to keep talking, but I will go to the market, I have a feeling that this day will be better than yesterday.

I leave the house.

It's still early, I want to take a little walk outside the castle, maybe I'll be lucky.

I had forgotten the wonderful facade of the castle, has not changed at all. I am standing on the bridge that connects the city with the castle gates, admiring the two incredible towers on its sides.

I wish I could knock on the door and shout Anna's name but that would be very silly of me and I might be treated like a madman.

I turn around and leave, if I stay here too long the soldiers will falsely suspect me.

Already located in the usual place, I see the horizon, I remember everything I had to go through to return to Arendelle.

In the distance, I distinguish a fat man and high escorted of some soldiers visiting all the stalls of the market, I know perfectly who he is. I recognize perfectly his prominent nose and baldness, he wears his elegant dark green suit accompanied by a gray bow tie.

Before I could walk to my post, surprisingly a young man with black hair runs to his side at full speed.

\- Somebody stop that man! - exclaims a simple woman in the distance.

In a matter of seconds, I abalanzo to that man. Not knowing what I'm getting involved in and with a very high probability of being arrested, I decided to do the right thing.

The man is trying to escape, but my experience has allowed me to immobilize him without him being able to do anything about it.

\- Stop, you two, in the name of the queen! - shouts one of the soldiers pointing his rifle.

I immediately get up and take a few steps away, waiting for the other royal guards to appear on the scene.

The man I attacked tries to get up but falls resigned, accepting his defeat.

The affected woman appears with some fear, trying to see the situation better.

\- That man came into my house and stole my family's savings - I feel his voice a little shaky.

\- Don't worry ma'am, this thief will have to return his money and will be judged by Queen Elsa herself - calm Kai to the woman.

I show a slight smile, it has been a long time since I saw Kai for the last time, his attitude has not changed at all, he is still the same faithful servant of the kingdom, so helpful and so close to people.

\- And to you - Kai's eyes point directly to my face - you are a very brave young man, you have done something that for some may be considered dangerous, you have risked your physical integrity in order to stop this thief without any interest and you deserve your reward, accompany me.

A strange sensation runs through my body. After picking up my things I accompanied Kai without knowing why.

I crossed the bridge that will take me directly to the castle. The royal guards open the gates to allow our access.

My eyes widen as I enter, many memories come to me.

We walked through the halls of the castle, the employees of the kingdom looked at my peculiar attire and even in some cases made a small bow to me.

\- Here it is - Kai stops in front of a door.

The butler knocks on the door. He waits a few seconds until he receives the answer from the other side.

\- Go ahead - we hear a woman's voice.

The door opens.

As we approach, I notice that this is an office, there is a desk on which works a beautiful woman with platinum hair and a blue dress made completely of ice, from the stories told in the Ottoman streets it was quite obvious to infer that she is Queen Elsa.

\- What brings you here Kai, what is this man doing in my office? - asks the exalted queen as she sees me.

\- Your Majesty, this man risked his physical integrity by arresting a thief who had robbed a woman in the streets of the city and if I remember correctly, you asked me to recognize Arendelle's anonymous heroes.

\- I'm glad you remembered Kai, and you sir...

\- Zafer, your majesty - I bow.

\- I see from your attire that you are not of this land.

\- That's right, I come from Constantinople, I came to your kingdom a couple of days ago.

\- Welcome Mr. Zafer to Arendelle, I hope you can be very happy here.

\- Thank you, I don't know how much I appreciate your words.

\- Kai, would you be so kind as to present the medal of recognition to our guest?

\- Whatever you order - Kai stands in front of me and places a medal with a blue ribbon over my neck.

Elsa also approaches and begins to speak:

\- I congratulate you, for your heroic achievements you have been decorated with the medal of exemplary citizen, on behalf of Arendelle, I sincerely hope that your good deeds inspire more people along the path of good.

It is difficult to contain the joy when hearing her words.

After this small ceremony, Kai takes me to the outskirts of the castle, but not before he tells me these words:

\- I congratulate you my good friend, you do not know how happy someone like you is in Arendelle, I have a feeling that we will see each other again.

He withdraws with all the confidence of the world, leaving me alone on the bridge that divides the home of royalty with its citizens.

\- This was quite strange - I talk to myself. My life in Arendelle is happening so fast that I don't know how to react, a few weeks ago I decided with all the pain in the world to leave Constantinople to embark Arendelle, as they said in the Empire: Allah is the Knower of all things and the Creator of all things; nothing exists outside of his desire and decree.

Everything seems to make sense.

I did not want to waste any more time in my thoughts.

It's time to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 4

The day is over, it's already night and I've sold all my merchandise.

I do not want to return so soon to my new home, I want to drink a little, I am curious to try a beer of Arendelle.

It was not so difficult for me to find a bar at this time, it is relatively full.

As I approached the bar, a strong man, dressed in a white shirt, black vest and a red tie decided to attend me. Her suit denotes great elegance.

\- What is going to be served, stranger?

\- It has been said beyond the Mediterranean that Arendelle's beer is one of the best beers out there, am I right?

\- Try it yourself, my friend - bring a pitcher and a glass of glass.

After serving myself, I had no hesitation in drinking the delicious nectar of which my father spoke to me for many years, and he was certainly right: Its freshness and the foam fading in every sip make me appreciate in more detail the bitter taste of the combination of barley and hops.

The irresistible taste of beer is impregnated in my tongue, like an addiction, I drank another sip again.

I could drink another round, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. I have to stay pure and not mistreat my body.

Before I could pay and out, a woman hugs my back as if she had known me all her life, massaging my chest with her soft hands.

Paralyzed, I didn't get a chance to resist.

The woman sensually brings her mouth to my ear with the clear intention of whispering to me:

\- What is someone so handsome and so well dressed doing in a bar like this? - take her mouth away from my ear. I admit that I felt chills, her seductive voice made my body shake completely.

A little silence forms between us.

\- Come on, you need to have some fun - bring my body closer to her so I can look her in the eyes.

She is a very attractive woman, with large breasts, dark hair and thick lips. No man could resist her charms.

What do you say, you and I alone in my room? - She runs her hands across my face as her lips kiss my neck provocatively.

\- No, thank you - I abruptly stop her acting - I must leave.

The woman, surprised and scorned, shouts the following words to me in front of the whole bar:

\- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING, YOU'LL NEVER FIND A WOMAN LIKE ME!

Ignoring her, I calmly leave the bar.

\- I won't go back to that bar - I tell myself - it's time to go home.

I walk a few meters through the port of Arendelle, there are many merchant ships moored here, but that wasn't what caught my attention the most.

In the distance, three men dressed in dark tones try to steal and possibly abuse a redheaded girl with braids wearing a magenta hood on her head, but she's not just any girl.

Her dress is the most striking: in addition to her hood, she wears a black satin bodice with olive green sleeves, a light green skirt with motifs.

Intuitively I take my dagger out of my clothes, ready to attack.

I run at great speed to the thugs. He stabbed the first without any mercy, his body falls heavily to the ground. The other two men, hold the girl.

\- Let her go, if you don't want to end up like him - I throw the dagger to the man's chest, confirming his immediate death.

The brave men leave the girl aside, ready to fight.

I pick up the dagger and put myself in an attacking position.

The two men attack at the same time on my right and left of my body.

Without complications, I step back and push the man on my left, immediately stab him in the chest on my right.

There is only one left to kill.

With no time to lose, I abalanzo the last one left standing, embedding my weapon painfully in his stomach.

\- I hope you have fun in Yahannam - I say proudly.

As his body fell, I looked at the girl and approached her slowly, making sure she was well.

\- Didn't those guys hurt you? - I ask the girl in the magenta hood.

\- I'm fine, thank you very much for rescuing me, if you hadn't been here something worse would have happened to me.

\- It's too late now, what's someone like you doing walking the streets late at night?

With a little laugh, he discovers his hood to show his face.

\- Well, let's say I can't live without my chocolate - he takes out of her clothes a little bag with candy inside.

My eyes cannot believe what they are seeing, it seems a mirage, its beauty captivates me, it is the woman who when pronouncing her name accelerates my heart and stops my breathing, making forget everything negative in the world.

... is Anna.


	6. Chapter 5

\- Are you all right? - Anna asks when she sees my face.

\- Well... Yes, I'm fine, thank you - I answer awkwardly.

\- Don't you want a bite? - he takes a piece of chocolate out of her bag.

\- Of course, I don't think it will hurt me.

I put my shaky hand on to the bag. I never thought the reunion with Anna would be like this: saving her from those guys.

After removing the little piece of chocolate and putting it in my mouth, I can carefully admire Anna eating a piece of chocolate as well.

My heart races when I see her cheeks swollen as she eats, she still has the same charm and sweetness of a little girl.

After I finish eating, I turn around with the intention of leaving.

\- Wait! - Anna keeps me from my clothes - I don't know your name, you can't leave without telling me, I must know the name of my savior.

I relax my body and breathe deeply. I wish I could tell her the truth, I wish I could ask her forgiveness for leaving the castle overnight, but I know she will hate me, the wisest thing was to go on with this farce.

\- My name is Zafer - I say with complete certainty.

\- Zafer? I see from your clothes that you are not from here, where do you come from?

Is it possible, is it likely that Anna will no longer recognize me, have I changed so much in these years?

\- I come from Constantinople - I answer without hesitation.

\- Oooh - exclaims Anna something curious - Do you know any prince?

Letting out a little smile, I answer:

\- No, none at all.

\- Any Sultan?

\- No

\- Any Pasha?

\- I'm sorry.

\- So how did you learn to fight like that?

\- Well... I learned, it's not that hard.

\- Do you think you can teach me someday? - his eyes take on a natural glow when she says this.

I can't believe what I'm hearing, Anna wants to see me again. My heart doesn't stop beating and my cheeks blush when I hear her request.

\- Sure, whenever you want - I tell her trying to hide my emotion.

\- Don't you want to accompany me to the castle? I forgot to tell you, but I'm Princess Anna, Queen Elsa's younger sister.

\- Are you sure? Do you think I'm worthy to accompany her, princess?

\- Of course I am, you saved my life! - I notice a slight blush on her face.

She offers hes arm so that i can intertwine it with her own.

\- Come on - I say when my arm is intertwined with her.

I can't control my breathing. Many memories come to me in retrospect…


	7. Chapter 6

\- Where are you taking me, father? - I asked him with many doubts, it was early and he was holding my hand in a hurry, at that time he was just a little boy.

\- King Agnarr and Queen Iduna want to meet you - he replied with a big smile.

\- What for?

\- You'll see.

As we entered the castle, we went to a meeting room where the kings of Arendelle met. I still remember the details of that day: the king wore a very elegant military suit, physically he had blond hair and a moustache; while the queen was very similar to Elsa, but with brown hair and a purple dress.

My father, as protocol dictated, had to ask permission to speak with them:

\- Permission to speak with you, Your Majesty - he take a little bow.

\- Of course you can, I have told you many times that you should not apply the protocol with us, it is not necessary for you to do it - corrects King Agnarr - well, what brings you here?

\- King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, as I promised you, here is my son (Y/N), he is a very strong boy and I assure you that he will fulfill the mission.

\- What mission are you talking about? - I trembled when I heard the word mission, in my head came the stories of the soldiers who lost their lives bravely in wars and expeditions.

\- Don't worry (Y/N) - the queen kindly reassured me - we want you to be friends with our daughter, Princess Anna.

I approached them and was led through the corridors to the door of a room.

The king knocked on the door twice.

\- Go ahead - it was heard on the other side of the door.

When we entered, we saw a little girl of my age, with reddish hair and a white lock in her hair, wearing a warm green dress that matched her very well.

\- (Y/N), I want to introduce you to Anna, from this day on your job will be to be her playmate and protect her - says the king.

\- We will leave them alone - Queen Iduna closes the door.

I timidly approached her, I was very nervous, I was afraid of being a nuisance.

\- Hello... I am (Y/N) - I said awkwardly.

\- Hello - she replied without encouragement, at the same time as she raised her head to look at me.

Her tender look captivated me instantly, I could not believe what my eyes saw, it was very beautiful. I can safely say that it was love at first sight.

From that day on we became good friends, I followed her wherever she went and protected her from all the dangers that existed in the castle, many times I ended up on the ground, but hearing her laugh made all the pain go away.

At that time I didn't know that Anna had an older sister, I knew that the day I saw her crying in the door next to her room.

\- Why are you sad?

\- I miss my sister very much - said Anna trying not to break into tears again.

\- Your sister?

\- Yes... she is on the other side of this door, we was very friends, but overnight, Elsa stopped talking to me, I never see her and we don't play together anymore.

I didn't know what to say at that moment, it broke my soul to see her like that, frankly I also wanted to cry, but I had to be strong and I had to protect her.

The only thing I could do was to embrace her, she embraced me with all her strength, she cried by my side for several minutes.


	8. Chapter 7

\- Here we are - Anna interrupts my thoughts.

When I came back from my memories, I realized that we were on the bridge that crosses the castle.

\- I'm so sorry Anna, I'm a little distracted.

\- Don't worry, I really enjoyed walking beside you, I felt comfortable with you, I hadn't felt so protected for a long time - Anna says without letting go of my arm.

\- It's late, I think you should come in, they'll worry about you.

I could see how slowly she let go of my arm and her face adopted a slight sadness.

\- Well... I'll see you again, I have a feeling we'll see each other again.

Unexpectedly she kisses my cheek as a sign of farewell.

I couldn't help but blush, her wet lips rubbing against my skin increased my heart rate. I see Anna who has not moved, impressed by her actions.

She turns around and runs straight to the castle, leaving me alone, standing and fascinated.

A slight smile appears on my face, little by little I am recovering the time I lost with her.

As I walk through this cold night, the temperature drops more and more, it would be better to return to Mrs. Olsen's house.

I return to the point where all this originated.

I continue my journey with total nonchalance, sensing a few steps behind me, it baffles me.

I try to turn around, but I get a strong impact on my face, causing it to fall disastrously to the ground.

When I try to recover my vision, I receive a kick that makes me roll all over the floor.

I feel pain, with my strength I try to stand up. I distinguish two masked people, dressed in a red suit with a hood.

\- Who are you?! - I shout to the subjects.

One of the men approaches a few steps.

\- Did you think you could hide from us? You are so predictable "Zafer", it's pathetic that you hide, your body and soul belong to us, that was the deal.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't know anything.

Immediately the second masked man takes his companion by the shoulder.

\- Let's go, he doesn't really know it, but he will.

Before he left, he spoke to me:

\- Question everything you think Zafer knows, nothing is what it seems, I'll give you a clue: your father. When you think you have discovered the truth, we will come for you, I suppose you have many doubts that deserve an answer.

As if by magic, the two men vanish.

I slap my cheek to make sure this is not a dream.

This day has been very rare, I long to get to my bed to sleep and clear my mind.

* * *

 **Hello I hope you are enjoying this story, chapter 8 is already being written, but I would like to publish many chapters at once, so it will take me a long time to do so.**

 **If you have ideas, suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. I have in mind almost the whole story, but I would like to read your proposals... could be a lemon maybe?**


	9. Chapter 8

\- Good morning Elsa - greets her sister and her faithful companion Olaf, who are in the main dining room for breakfast, happily dressed in their pajamas and with unkempt hair.

\- Good morning Anna - responds politely to the greeting.

After Anna took a seat to reintegrate, the queen of Arendelle takes the floor:

\- You look very cheerful sister, it is not usual to see you like this when Kristoff leaves town.

Anna, trying to hide her joy, asks seriously:

\- Has there been anything new in the kingdom?

Before Elsa could answer, Olaf interrupts anxiously.

\- There is a new hero in the city! - he exclaims.

\- Olaf, I told you, he's not a hero, he's just a stranger who did the right thing - laughs Elsa at the little snowman's audacity.

\- Who is this hero? - Anna asks curiously.

\- A man from Constantinople caught a thief in the market, his name is Zafer, which is such a peculiar name.

When Anna hears your name, she cannot help but blush, remembering every detail of last night's events.

\- I forgot! - Elsa exalts herself at her post - I didn't ask Zafer to attend the thief's trial, today I'll have to judge him.

\- If you want, I can bring him to the castle - Anna offers herself at the thought of seeing you again.

\- Would you really do this for me? - asks the snow queen.

\- Of course sister, I have nothing for today, I would be happy to help you.

\- You don't know how much I appreciate this.

\- Surely she must be in the market I'll ask Kai, I'll get ready, a princess must look good in front of her people.

\- Thank you Anna, I will prepare everything necessary for the trial.

The merry princess runs and climbs the stairs in the direction of her room.

After several minutes choosing dresses, she decides for her best Bunad: blue skirt, black corset, long-sleeved blue cyan blouse and black heeled leather boots.

\- Now only the final touch remains.

She approaches the wall mirror where in a large white piece of furniture he has access to all his beauty products stored in a small brown box.

As she looks in her mirror, she corrects the small imperfections of her face with a polvera, as well as delineating her eyes and of course wearing a crimson red lipstick.

Anna looks at herself in front of the mirror, making small flirtatious movements that give her security.

Before opening the door to get out, a strong feeling appears in her chest.

What am I doing? I can't stop thinking about Zafer, No! I can't fall in love with him, I'm in love with Kristoff - she says to herself, but not convinced at all.

Her hands are paralyzed and she can only sit on the floor with the door resting on her head, not being able to avoid releasing a few small tears that fall down her delicate cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

A new day has begun, I must admit that last night I really had a great time, seein Anna again made my life make sense again, but seeing those masked men, many questions came out of my head.

Question everything you think Zafer knows, nothing is what it seems, I'll give you a clue: your father.

My father... I confess that I miss him, his premature departure from this world hurt me too much, I could never say goodbye to him.

He died in the city of Aleppo, besides being a bounty hunter, he was officially a carpenter, he learned about the trade when we landed in Ottoman lands.

I remember very clearly the day we left for Constantinople:

* * *

\- Wake up son - I heard his voice in the distance while i was sleeping.

\- Father, it's still early, what are you doing?

\- I don't have time to explain, pack your things, we'll leave immediately.

\- Leave? Why?

\- Don't ask questions, I beg you, I'm doing this for both of us - he held my two hands. I could see on his face the expression of a frightened man.

\- All right - I told him accepting my departure. I wanted to cry at that moment, a few days ago Anna had lost her parents while they were on their way to Corona. I felt like the worst person in the world, before I left, the kings of Arendelle asked me to promise to take care of Anna, I broke my promise that night I left.

* * *

Now that I can see the situation better over the years, there is something else I have never asked myself before:

* * *

We were on the boat that was taking us to Constantinople, while it was in the stern it saw Arendelle in the distance.

\- (Y/N) - my father took my shoulder - I want to ask you a small favor, we'll start a new life, from now on you'll be called Zafer, no one must know our true identity, it's for our safety.

I didn't want to question him, I only accepted his orders as a good soldier he was.

My life changed completely when that merchant ship docked in Constantinople.

* * *

Everything becomes more confusing, many questions come to me, first of all Why did we leave Arendelle, what was the reason, secondly, why did I accept to change my identity?, I abandoned many of my habits when I arrived in the Ottoman Empire, I turned to Islam, I fed myself in a different way and became a jewellery salesman.

I feel like screaming, I don't feel well, this is destroying me inside.

I cover my face with my two hands, uncertainty embraces my body, tears come down my cheeks.

I breathe deeply, inhale and exhale.

After calming down, I bend over on the floor to pray and thank the creator for this beautiful day.


	11. Chapter 10

After praying I immediately left the house, the sun shines all over Arendelle, it is a beautiful day, many women leave their homes to do their shopping.

Today I will walk through the port in search of some sellers of precious stones, many ship's crew buy these stones at low prices from miners who desperately need the money. I will also take advantage of buying some tools that I will need to make my jewelry.

Time has passed, but if it were not for my master, Mr. Khalid would never have dedicated me to this:

* * *

I was walking the strange dirt streets of the city, a place where the market becomes a way of life.

I was looking for a job, I didn't care how denigrating it was, as long as it was enough for me to live I was happy.

But something caught my attention: there was a large crowd gathered around a beautifully decorated booth, I made a place for myself among the people for know why this great interest was owed.

We all watched as an older man made precious sapphire jewelry with much energy, his tools were an extension of him, he had an innate ability to make them.

Many people acquired his products in a matter of minutes; instead, I was impressed his beautiful spectacle of human nature.

\- I see you have been impressed - said the old man.

\- Yes, what you did was really amazing.

\- You're not from here, are you?

\- That's right, sir - at that time he looked like a common villager from Arendelle.

\- I see something in you boy, something tells me that you possess a special sensibility for this - he offered me his tools.

\- I couldn't - I refused his offer.

\- I know you can do it, with the wisdom of Allah everything is possible.

I took a deep breath and took his tools.

A few minutes passed and I made my first jewel out of sapphire, it wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for me.

\- You have talent boy, you know, I need someone who is willing to learn this trade, everyone here likes to see the beauty of the jewels already made, but there are very few who are interested in discovering the beauty of their training.

His words gave me an opportunity of work to be able to live, I learned all the tricks of the trade in a matter of weeks.

Unfortunately, a few months later, Mr. Khalid died suddenly.

I continue this beautiful work in his memory.

* * *

The streets of Arendelle are pretty crowded, I haven't seen anything like it in years. From what I've heard from some people, today will be a trial, it's the first time that Queen Elsa holds one in her tenure.

\- Zafer! - I hear a female voice behind me.

As I turned around I could see that it was Anna with a pink hood.

\- Anna, what a joy to see you - I told her frankly that I couldn't help but blush.

Today she looks quite beautiful, her eyes perfectly delineated and her ruby lipstick gives a quite sensual touch to her face.

\- I didn't find you at the market - she says trying to breathe.

\- That's right, I have to buy some stones and tools to make my products, but what were you doing looking for me?

\- I found out that yesterday you caught a thief and my sister forgot to ask you to be a witness.

\- Of course, if that allows me to spend beautiful minutes by your side - I said boldly.

Anna laughed nervously and her cheeks turned red.

\- Well...if you say so.

We both walked towards the castle.

\- I see you're a very skillful man, Zafer, what do you do?

\- I'm a jewellery salesman, I also know how to make jewellery.

\- Really? - Anna's face lights up when she learns about my work.

\- That's right, I've learned from the best.

\- Do you think you could make a jewel for me? I'll pay anything.

\- Princess, for you I would make one without charge, I would be happy to make a jewel for you.

Anna took my arm and leaned her body towards her, as if it were a cat curling up before its master.

It didn't take us long to get to the castle, we entered a room which appeared to be a courtroom, it had never been here before.

Queen Elsa was in her monarch's seat, the thief I caught yesterday is limited by shackles on her legs and hands, he is also guarded by two soldiers of Arendelle. To his left is the woman who was robbed by that man.

\- From this moment the trial will officially begin - Kai says loudly.

I meet Anna a few metres away at the side of the thief.

\- Your name please - asks Elsa to the thief.

\- My name is Rolf - he answers coldly. I noticed something strange about him, he had no fear or regret in his eyes as any human being would in this situation, it's as if he were enjoying this.

Elsa spoke again:

\- Rolf, accused of violently entering and stealing Mrs. Agnes' savings, how do you plead?

\- Guilty your majesty - he says with a malignant smile.

Wait... he pleaded guilty? Why? Who in his right mind would blame himself? If he pleaded guilty, then this trial would become unnecessary.

I can see Elsa's confused expression with this subject.

\- He is aware that if he pleads guilty you will spend a lot of time in the dungeon, won't you?

Rolf laughs desperately, as if enjoying all this.

\- That does not matter Queen Elsa, if that is the sacrifice I must make with my body, I will make all the sacrifices that are necessary if this assures me that you will fall your majesty ... YOU WILL FALL! ... the truth will be revealed in a short time, the new order will be established and a new era of light will be reborn for Arendelle.

\- Let it be said no more! - interrupts Kai - Guards! Take this man to his dungeon, he has been sentenced to two years behind bars.

His laughter resounds all over the room while all of us present were paralyzed, we could say nothing. His words echo in my mind, something inside me, he says I'll see this guy again.

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry I'm late for chapters, but I had personal problems and my mood dropped, but here we are again.**

 **I realized, that I have been wrong in some things in translation, for those who don't know, I don't speak English, so I have to translate my stories.**

 **I will try to be more detailed for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

Silence flooded the room.

All of us present were still frozen as we watched this scene. No one could explain how anyone in their right mind could plead guilty.

After Mrs. Agnes left with a confused expression on her face. Anna, Elsa, Kai and I met to talk about what happened.

\- I'm sorry for wasting your time, Zafer - Elsa apologizes.

\- Don't worry, Your Majesty, delighted to be able to help you with whatever you need, but are you all right?

Elsa trembles when she hears my question, the memory of Rolf has not yet disappeared.

\- I don't know what to say, you know, I never expected this, I was ready for something more complex, but... his last words made me feel insecure, I don't think I can walk so freely through the streets of Arendelle knowing that there is someone who wants to see me fall.

Anna's looks with a certain anguish, her look is down, I can see in her expression that in spite of Elsa's running of the bulls there is still love and appreciation for her. I cannot see her suffering like this, it is time for me to pay my debt for having abandoned her.

\- Your Majesty, if I may, I would like to enlist in your army - I bow to the queen - I have combat experience and would like to make a contribution to this kingdom.

As I look up I can see the three surprised by my sudden action.

\- Zafer, are you sure about this? - asks the beautiful woman with red hair.

\- Sure Princess Anna, I am very fond of Arendelle and this is the best way I know how to thank this kingdom for welcoming me.

\- If that's her wish, we're not the one to stop it, but first we want to see her skills on the battlefield - says Kai.

\- I would like to see that as well - says a smiling Elsa. She no longer manifests fear in her eyes.

By Kai's order, we followed him throughout the castle, leaving the courtroom where the memories of that man still resonate in our memories.

Kai led us to the outskirts of the castle, in a place that appears to be the army's training camp.

All the soldiers stop their activities when they notice our presence, especially General Reidum.

General Reidum is a man in his forties, with brown eyes and a moustache, he looks quite imposing.

\- He must be the man who replaced my father - I whisper to myself.

\- What did you say Zafer? - Anna asks.

\- Nothing, nothing.

\- General Reidum, he is Zafer, he comes from the Ottoman lands and has offered to enlist in his army - says Elsa.

\- I see that we have fresh meat - says the general without any shame.

The general is in front of me, I can feel his breath as if he were a hungry wolf in front of his new prey.

\- Soldier Halvor! - cries Reidum - I need his sword, I want to test this wretch.

The fearful soldier runs towards his superior and gives him the sword as he had ordered.

Reidum scornfully hands me his sword. He then draws his weapon at his side.

\- Well boy, we will face a duel, if you think you can touch me, I will allow your entry into the royal army and you must thank me, I do not allow foreigners to enter my troop as dogs.

All his men form a circle, allowing us to enter and prepare for combat.

I am not afraid, my father taught me all his techniques of Arendelle combat, I doubt very much that in these years they have been able to develop new techniques.

\- Queen Elsa, would you be so kind as to count to three to start this duel? - asks the general kindly, while Kai accompanied by the queen and princess take place in the large circle that has been formed. It's a pretty big circle, which will allow me to move easily.

\- On the count of 1... 2 and ... 3!

Reidum turns the sword in a circular motion, making a typical intimidating move.

Instead I hold my sword with my strongest arm, I do not make any movement, under the guard so that I believe that it will be able to attack me easily.

As I expected, Reidum runs wildly towards me, he puts the sword in a horizontal position with the intention of penetrating my body with the blade of the sword.

A few inches before it can impact, I raise my sword and strike his.

The impact of our weapons caused Reidum's sword to fly through the air and fall a few feet to his left side. I could attack him and win this easily, but I wish to have some fun.

Reidum's face says it all: he can't believe that a simple "rookie" could so easily disarm such a military-grade man, the rage floods his eyes.

\- You were lucky, boy, but it will be the last thing you do in this place - he claims between his teeth as he picks up his sword.

Again, he make the same circular movements as before.

This time, I lift my sword vertically with the blade inches from my face, I know exactly what it will try to do.

As I had anticipated, Reidum runs towards me ready to attack me.

\- Right, left, left, right - I say softly as I anticipate his movements with complete ease.

He hit his weapon with great force, causing Reidum to destabilize and fall heavily to the ground.

Noticing that his weapon is far from him, I only have to give the final touch.

I approach him, a strong sensation runs through my body, this reminds me when I killed the Sultan's jenízaros soldiers.

I turn my sword, allowing the blade to face down. Reidum does not move, his fearful gaze fears for his life.

I stab the man's shoulder down tightly, as a gesture of solidarity toward him.

A loud cry of pain resounds throughout the training camp, Reidum's men cannot believe what they are seeing.

Anna and Elsa speak softly.

As i withdraws the blade , Reidum intuitively covers the wound with his hand, blood comes out everywhere.

I drop the weapon and make your way through the crowd.

\- You'll pay for it, you expensive idiot, nobody does that to General Reidum, you'll suffer the greatest consequences when you join my troop!

\- I don't think that will be possible, general - interrupts Elsa - Zafer will be our bodyguard, both mine and Anna's, so he won't be under his orders.

\- What? That wasn't part of the deal - claims Reidum from the ground.

\- I know, but someone as talented as Zafer cannot afford to be in his troops, he deserves better.

The four of us withdraw from the place, the soldiers try to raise their general.

\- Let go of me! - we hear from Reidum's stubborn.

We left the place quietly.

My adrenaline increased too much, I hadn't felt so alive for months.

All this I owe to you father... thanks to you I can continue with my work that I had left years ago: I will be the personal bodyguard of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not having updated lately but I've given myself the job of restructuring this story, from now on I want the chapters to be longer and I've also researched a lot about other topics to include them in this fanfic.**

 **See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

Guided again by Kai, we entered the castle of Arendelle, but this time, without realizing it, Anna is by my side watching me with her turquoise blue eyes.

\- What? - I asked when I noticed her attitude towards me.

\- You are impressive Zafer - she tells me clearly without thinking about what she is saying.

My heart races when I hear her beautiful words coming out of her mouth.

\- Thank you Anna.

We continue to walk the endless halls of the castle, Kai converses quietly with Queen Elsa. I recognize this path, we head to Elsa's office.

\- It's incredible that you beat Reidum in his game - Anna interrupts my thoughts - seeing you fighting last night made me realize how strong you are.

When Elsa hears this, she stops walking and turns to her sister with a fulminant glance.

\- What do you mean last night?

Anna covers her mouth with her hands.

\- Someone is in trouble - I say in a burlesque tone.

\- Come on Anna, what happened last night?

The young princess's blushing face prevents her from speaking. The seconds pass and she can finally speak:

-Last night... I ran away from my room... and went to buy chocolate, but... some men tried to steal from me, but Zafer saved me from them - it ends with a smile as a sign of apology.

\- YOU DID WHAT?! - Elsa scolds her sister.

Elsa's surprised expression freezes my body, her face denotes anger, concern and a great spirit of responsibility towards Anna.

\- Don't you know the danger of your actions? - Elsa scolds Anna again - You know, we'll talk about this in private.

The queen looks me directly in the eyes and pronounces the following words:

\- Zafer, you have done so much for our family, you don't know how much I appreciate you defending my sister - she comes to embrace me with all her strength.

\- Your Majesty, it was nothing, consider it as part of my work.

Elsa separates from me and continues her march with Kai.

When we arrived at the office we all entered it. The queen takes a seat while we stand.

\- Zafer, as mentioned earlier, from this moment on you will be in charge of protecting both of us, so you will be granted a series of privileges such as a room of your own, better quality food and a schedule you like. You must be with us both inside and outside the castle.

\- No problem, Queen Elsa - I said confidently. It is the same work that was given to me in my childhood, many times I stayed voluntarily awake until late at night guarding Anna, knowing that I was safe while I slept was my best way to sleep until the next day.

\- You'll start tomorrow when the sun comes up, you'll have the rest of the day off to keep your things in order.

\- All right, I'll go to the port and pick up my things from the place where I'm staying.

\- I'll go with you! - exclaims Anna enthusiastically.

\- Why such enthusiasm, little sister? - asks Elsa with much mystery.

Anna again adopts a blush on her cheeks before answering.

\- I think I should go with him, it's a good way to get to know each other...you know, he should be prepared to be my bodyguard - he says while laughing silly.

\- Looking at it like that I think it's excellent, do it, but try not to get him in trouble.

\- Whatever you say sister! - Anna runs to embrace Elsa. Seeing her together in that way was my shocking, it's the first time I've seen them expressing affection.

I retire with the princess of Arendelle in the direction of the Olsens' house to tell them that I will no longer live with them.

There was a long silence during our walk outside, both of us were immersed in our thoughts.

When the castle doors opened and we were finally able to leave, Anna was encouraged to speak.

\- Why did you want to come to Arendelle?

I feel a pressure in my chest at her question.

\- I arrived here because my homeland, Constantinople, is undergoing a process of revolution and it was better for my safety to leave that place.

\- Did you have family in Constantinople?

\- No, my father died years ago.

\- I'm very sorry... I didn't want to... - she hugs me tightly, understanding my pain, for the loss of a loved one. How many times I dreamed that you would console me for the death of my beloved father.

\- Thank you Anna, I appreciate your kindness - I am slowly separating myself from her - we will go to the port, I must buy some things.

It didn't take long for us to arrive, Anna was again the girl I knew: her joy and discouragement in speaking reminded me of the many stories she invented in our childhood.

I bought what I needed for my jewellery, I chose a beautiful ruby to make a ring for Anna as I promised.

As we made our way to the Olsens' house, Anna told me the following question:

\- Zafer... Have you ever fallen in love? - she said shyly.

A strange sensation ran down my back when I heard her question.

\- Well, yes... during my childhood I loved a woman, I spent all my time with her, she was the love of my life - I say containing my tears.

\- And what happened? - she asks curiously.

\- I made a big mistake and never saw her again.

\- I loved someone too.

My eyes widen when I hear this, a strong pressure in my chest comes out.

Anna continues with her words:

\- When I was a child, Elsa and I separated, I didn't know the reasons, but my sister has powers and accidentally attacked me when we were playing (...)

\- I know, I've heard that story - I interrupted.

\- (...) and in order not to feel alone, my parents introduced me to a young man of my own age so that I could play with him, we were best friends, we did everything together, even that same boy gave me my first kiss, his name was...(Y/N) - he carries his thin fingers to his lips.

My heart doesn't stop beating when I hear that, she reminds me, remembers that day, our first kiss. I try to hide my emotion.

\- What happened to him?

\- That's what I ask myself, he disappeared without a trace, there's no day I don't think about him.

\- I'm very sorry Anna...

\- Don't worry, it happened a long time ago - he says with a big smile.

The journey to the Olsens was not as long as I expected, walking with Anna makes time fly.

I asked Anna to stay outside the house, with her inside, possibly my exit would have been longer.

As I entered I saw the long couple sitting on the chairs, Mrs. Olsen weaving what appeared to be a scarf; her husband instead held the wool in his hands, thus helping his wife.

\- Zafer, you're early - Mrs. Olsen greets cheerfully.

\- That's right, I have to tell them something.

\- What is it, boy? - asked Mr. Olsen.

\- I have been offered to be the new bodyguard for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, so I will no longer live in their home.

Mrs. Olsen stopped knitting, the news impacted her too much.

\- But don't worry, I'll pay you for the year immediately - I took out of my pocket a small bag with gold inside and handed it to the man of the house.

\- Zafer, you don't have to do this, this money is yours - says an impressed Mr. Olsen.

\- I have to do this, you've been hospitable to me and this is something I will be eternally grateful for, I don't need this money, you'll need it much more than I do.

Mrs. Olsen is thrilled to hear me and approaches me to hug me.

Of course, I reciprocated that hug.

I left the house with my things in my hands, I see Anna sitting on the floor with a notorious expression of being bored.

\- I see you're having fun - I said sarcastically.

\- What a funny Zafer, I'll take revenge for this, you'll see - she laughs cheerfully like a little girl.

We're going back to the castle, everything's going back to normal.


	14. Chapter 13

It's already night, and I can't sleep.

I sit on the edge of my bed, in the window I can contemplate the full moon that illuminates all Arendelle.

"(...) that same boy gave me my first kiss, his name was...(Y/N)"

These words resound in my head, a strange sense of guilt rises to my chest, on the one hand, I feel happy, but on the other hand I feel like a scum.

* * *

We found out on a rainy day, nature seems to be crying at the news that the king and queen had died on their trip to Corona. The castle was in mourning, the few employees who worked there could not believe it, it was a very hard blow for everyone.

Everyone in the kingdom wondered what would happen now, Elsa was confined to her room without being able to leave and had to wait a few years to take office.

That was a very sad day, the corridors were silent, the funeral atmosphere could be perceived in every corner of the place, some objects were replaced as black curtains in mourning.

Anna was devastated to hear the news of her parents, she locked herself in her room like Elsa.

As they prepared the details for a symbolic funeral I walked down the aisles to try to cheer Anna up.

With a knot in my throat, I took a breath and dared to knock on the door.

When I heard no answer, I went in anyway.

\- Anna Is there anything I can do for you? - I said as I looked out the door.

The room was dark, I could identify Anna under the sheets of her bed.

She didn't answer me, I walked towards her with as little noise as possible. I sat on her bed and Anna didn't react, I sat there for a few minutes waiting for her to tell me something.

\- Anna... - I encouraged myself to speak to her - I have never given words of comfort to someone in a situation like this, but I want you to know that you have my full support, I will always be here if you need me. I know that the loss of a loved one is something difficult to repair, I also lived it with my mother, but unlike me, you have memories that will always be with you, they will always live in your heart.

When I finished, I stroked what appeared to be Anna's back over the sheets and walked away.

Before I was allowed to leave, I heard Anna's soft voice calling to me:

\- (Y/N)...

\- What? - I turned to look at her.

She raised her face to look me in the eyes. Her face was swollen from tears and her hair was messy.

\- I want you to stay - she asks me with her delicate voice, a request that I couldn't resist

\- Whatever you want Anna - I smiled at her.

When I was ready to sit down, Anna picked up the sheets so that I could get into her bed.

\- What are you doing? - I asked in confusion.

\- I want you to lie down with me (Y/N), I need someone to hug me.

I swallowed saliva and gave myself the courage to lie down with her. My head told me this was not right, but she is the princess and I must be at her service.

As I settled in, Anna huddled on my chest, her body was on top of mine, her hands ran slightly down my cheeks, she said nothing. I felt a little uncomfortable, I just hugged her and let the dream come to me.

I woke up without knowing where I was and without having the notion of time, the princess was still asleep and hugging me. Delicately, I separated her body from mine and got up to leave the room.

Luckily it was night, it seems that nobody had asked for me, the best thing was to go to my room.

* * *

The next day, a caravan went to the outskirts of Arendelle for the funeral of the kings. Only a dozen people attended: the people closest to them, including my father.

Anna and I went in a carriage, Anna was completely dressed in black: The green embroidery on her cape caught my attention, in addition to the hood that matched all her attire.

Even though she was dressed that way, she looked beautiful, everything looked good on her.

I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but I didn't see Elsa anywhere, I thought I could finally meet her today.

The ceremony did not last long, the sky was cloudy again and the drops fell with great devotion.

At night, in the castle, Anna felt better, she walked all over the place, she even tried again to talk to Elsa without any success.

We both shared on the balcony overlooking the whole city, the lights of the houses were an incredible spectacle that from a distance looked like candles, since I arrived at the castle was always our meeting place.

The humidity was perceived in the atmosphere, the rain had already ceased.

I hugged Anna over her shoulder, making her body rest on mine.

No word came out of our mouths, as we were embraced in this way we became one person.

Anna separated from me and put her hands on the balcony, turning her back on the city.

I approached her, her face looked different, a soft smile appeared. It was the first time I saw her smile since the death of her parents.

\- What? - I asked her when I noticed that her gaze had changed to a more flirtatious one.

\- Nothing - he answered biting his lower lip.

Unexpectedly Anna brought her face closer to mine, her hands held my cheeks and our mouths joined in a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes and immersed myself in her lips, abandoning my body to give it to her.

It could have been a perfect kiss, nobody bothered us, the town were silent. But the damned ethics that my father had instilled in me told me that this was wrong.

I separated abruptly from her, as we separated, Anna looked at me in dismay.

\- I can't do this - I told her.

\- What do you say, why?

\- You've just lost your parents and it's not fair for me to take advantage of you. You're vulnerable and I couldn't kiss you even if it meant fighting my desires.

\- Your desires? - he looked at me curiously, somewhat mischievously, as if trying to get something out of his questions.

I took a breath and told him the whole truth:

\- That's right Anna, I always dreamed that this day would come, I fell in love with you from the first day I saw you.

\- what are you waiting? - she said with a smile.

\- What are you talking about?

\- To be together.

Her cheeks blushed, my eyes did not detach from her face. The dream of a lifetime came true, for the first time I would have a chance to be with the woman I love most.

\- Anna - I resumed the conversation - I would like to be with you until the end of my days, but I want you to understand that this is not a good time for this. The kingdom is in mourning and it is not right to start something in this situation.

She approached me and with all her strength embraced me. Leaning her head on my shoulder she commented:

\- Okay, I understand, if that's what you want, I'll wait as long as it takes.

She huddled in my chest, I couldn't help putting my arms around her.

That was the happiest day of my life.

Unfortunately that same night, my father went straight to my room. He woke me up and we left Arendelle.

* * *

My gaze is lost on the floor, it is going to be difficult to try to fall asleep, and even more so to look for the perfect moment to reveal my identity to Anna.


End file.
